Ode de Legolas à Elrond
by Natth
Summary: Legolas fait une tendre déclaration d'amour à Elrond, sur l'air de "Sexual Healing"


**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Song-fic du Seigneur des Anneaux sur les paroles de la chanson « Sexual Healing » de George Michaël

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** Legolas x Elrond

**Disclamer :** Cette chanson et ces personnages ne m'appartenant pas, je n'ai écrit cette song-fic que pour me distraire (et, qui sait, distraire les autres ^^ ). J'ai fait la traduction de l'anglais moi-même, avec l'aide précieuse du dictionnaire Harrap ^^ . Je n'ai pas traduit littéralement certains mots, car la phrase me semblait moins claire. Mais j'ai pu faire des erreurs, des contre-sens… Je n'ai pas non plus traduit le titre de la chanson, car aucune de mes traductions ne m'a semblé satisfaisante. Aussi, si quelqu'un voit des erreurs, ou a une bonne traduction du titre à me donner, qu'il n'hésite pas à me prévenir.

**Ode de Legolas à Elrond**

Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai vues 

Après avoir pris le chemin des Morts

Après la bataille des champs de Pelennor 

Et enfin la chute du Mordor

Bien que victorieux, je me sens soucieux

Je ne peux être réellement heureux

Mais tout change dès que je te vois

Quand je respire l'air près de toi

Et pourtant jamais toi tu ne me vois

Tu es l'unique amour de ma vie

Aussi, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie : 

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight_

(Ooh, maintenant descendons ce soir)

_Baby I'm hot just like an oven_

_(Bébé je suis aussi chaud qu'un four)_

_I need some lovin'_

_(J'ai besoin d'amour)_

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer_

_(Et bébé, je ne peux le retenir plus longtemps)_

_It's getting stronger and stronger_

_(Cela devient de plus en plus fort)_

_And when I get that feeling_

_(Et quand j'éprouve cette sensation)  _

_I want Sexual Healing _

_(Je veux du Sexual Healing)_

Chaque nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, m'enivrant

Du moindre souvenir de toi, et brûlant

Mon cœur du regret de t'avoir laiss

Mon corps du désir de t'enlacer, et

Cette souffrance continue de me ronger

Aujourd'hui, c'est la paix dans notre monde

Mon amour, quel mal y aurait-il donc 

À se laisser aller l'un contre l'autre

À se caresser, se découvrir l'un l'autre 

Tu es si lointain, sais-tu seulement

Ce que, lié corps et âme, on ressent vraiment : 

_Sexual Healing, oh baby_

_(Sexual Healing, oh bébé)_

_Makes me feel so fine_

_(Me fait me sentir si bien)_

_Helps to relieve my mind_

_(Aide à libérer mon esprit)_

_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me_

_(Sexual Healing bébé, est bon pour moi)_

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me_

_(Sexual Healing bébé, est quelque chose qui est bon pour moi)_

_Whenever blue tear drops are falling_

_(Chaque fois des gouttes de larmes bleues tombent)_

_And my emotional stability is leaving me_

_(Et mon calme m'abandonne)_

_  
_J'ai tant souhaité être proche de toi

J'ai fait beaucoup pour que tu penses à moi

Mais tremblant d'être repoussé, mépris

Je me suis tu, aigri je suis parti

Pensant me battre, et y laisser la vie

Mais ni la noirceur des Orques, et pas même

Les monstres Ourouk-hai semant mort et larmes

N'ont pu me forcer à abandonner

Car, au fond de moi, je croyais encore

À notre bonheur, cela m'a gardé fort 

Et maintenant je vais enfin oser :

_There is something I can do_

_(Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire)_

_I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and_

_(Je peux attraper le "téléphone" [1] pour t'appeler bébé, et)_

_Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me_

_(Chéri je sais que tu seras là pour me soulager)_

_The love you give to me will free me_

_(L'amour que tu me donnes me libèrera)_

_If you don't know the things you're dealing_

_(Si tu ne comprends pas les choses que tu fais) _

_I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing_

_(Je peux te dire, chéri, que c'est du Sexual Healing)_

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight_

_(Lève-toi, Lève-toi, Lève-toi, Lève-toi, faisons l'amour cette nuit)_

_  
_J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit, oh

M'approchant dans la lueur de l'aube

Incarnant la majesté de Fondcombe

Tu avançais et chassait toutes les ombres

Moi, ébloui, je me jetais dans tes bras

Tu m'embrassais, puis murmurait tout bas 

Les mots que j'espérais, bénis des dieux

Hélas je me réveillais, le corps en feu

L'âme déchirée, mais surtout bien trop seul

Et mes draps ressemblaient à un linceul

Pour chasser cette peur, je voulais te crier : 

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right_

_(Réveille-toi, Réveille-toi, Réveille-toi, Réveille-toi, parce que tu le fais bien) _

_Baby I got sick this morning_

_(Bébé j'étais malade ce matin)_

_A sea was storming inside of me_

_(Une mer se déchaînait en moi)_

_Baby I think I'm capsizing_

_(Bébé je pense que je chavire)_

_The waves are rising and rising_

_(Les vagues montent et montent)_

_And when I get that feeling_

_(Et quand j'éprouve cette sensation)  _

_I want Sexual Healing _

_(Je veux du Sexual Healing)_

  
J'ai voulu me séparer de toi, quand

Dévoré par le désespoir, je sombrais

À la pensée que toujours tu aimais

Ta belle épouse Celebrian, jamais

De tes souvenirs elle ne partirait

Pour lutter contre cette l'angoisse, j'avoue

J'ai aimé un temps Aragorn, mais nous 

Au fond n'unissions que deux malheurs, lui

N'est lié qu'à Arwen, ta fille si chérie

Vois donc que de toi dépendent quatre bonheurs

Aussi cède et ouvre un peu plus ton cœur

_Sexual Healing is good for me_

_(Sexual Healing est bon pour moi)_

Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush 

_(Me fait me sentir si bien, c'est tellement urgent)_

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us_

_(Aide à libérer l'esprit, et c'est bon pour nous)_

_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me_

_(Sexual Healing bébé, est bon pour moi)_

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me_

_(Sexual Healing bébé, est quelque chose qui est bon pour moi)_

_And it's good for me and it's good to me_

_(Et c'est bon pour moi et c'est bon de moi)_

_My baby ohhh_

(Mon bébé ohhh)  
  


Ne sois plus si timide mon amoureux

Moi j'imagine notre première nuit à deux

Je serai abandonné, langoureux

Tu me serreras très fort contre toi 

Tu me pénètreras, m'envahiras

D'un plaisir si profond qu'il brisera

Tous les regrets, les chagrins ressentis

Dans ma solitude quel heureux oubli

Qui comme notre joie grandira chaque nuit

Elrond quel futur heureux nous attend

Exauce mon vœu, puissant, vif comme le vent

_Come take control, just grab a hold_

(Viens prendre le contrôle, maintenant saisis-toi)

Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it

_(De mon corps et de mon esprit bientôt nous le ferons)_

_Honey, oh we're feeling fine_

_(Chéri, oh nous nous sentons bien)_

_You're my medicine open up and let me in_

_(Tu es mon medicament, ouvre et fais-moi entrer)_

_Darling, you're so great_

_(Chéri, tu es si merveilleux)_

_I can't wait for you to operate_

_(Je ne peux plus attendre que tu agisses)_

_I can't wait for you to operate_

_(Je ne peux plus attendre que tu agisses)_

_When I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing_

_(Quand j'éprouve cette sensation, j'ai besoin de Sexual Healing)_

**FIN**

[1] "Téléphone" : Nom de code du messager personnel et secret du Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire du Nord


End file.
